


Recuperar lo perdido

by Multishipper22



Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendshipp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Si hay algo que me decepciono de Élite es ver que Valerio y Nadia nunca recuperaron su amistad. Asi que decidi arreglar eso con un one shot y aqui esta.
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos/Nadia Shana
Kudos: 9





	Recuperar lo perdido

Los hermanos Montesinos vieron como su padre se iba dejandolos solos. Tras haber descubierto su relación incestuosa,el señor Montesinos había decidido desheredarlos. Ellos lo habían decepcionado y a cambio ellos se habían quedado sin dinero.

-Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro.-dijo Valerio agarrando la mano de Lucrecia.

-¿Nos tenemos el uno al otro?-lo miro confundida mientras alejo su mano de la de él.-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que al menos ya no tendremos que esconder lo que sentimos.

-¿Lo que sentimos?-rio ella.-Ay,no...¿de verdad te confundiste?

Él la miro sorprendido por sus palabras.No era esa la respuesta que había querido escuchar y menos en ese momento.

-Ay,cari...si que estas perdido. Te dire la verdad,te quiero y mucho. Pero eres mi hermano.

-Medio hermano.-la corrigio.

-Nunca podria verte de otra forma,Valerio.-le dijo ignorando su corrección.-Me he pasado todo el año sufriendo por Guzmán ¿sabes por que? Porque a diferencia de él,yo si lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de él y tal vez aún siga estandolo...

Valerio solo la miro sintiendo como su corazón se rompia en millones de pedazos.

-Pero...¿y lo que teniamos?

-Ay,Valerio...reacciona. Nunca tuvimos nada y justamente por eso paso lo que paso. Estabamos tan necesitados de amor que no dudamos en sacarnos las ganas el uno con el otro. Por lo menos,eso es lo que me paso a mi. Solo estuve contigo porque necesitaba sentirme querida por alguien.

-¿Estas diciendome que me utilizaste?

-No,no creo que te haya utilizado. Yo creo que tu tampoco sentiste nada por mi. Eso que dices que sientes no es más que una obsesion por tener a alguien a quién querer y siendo yo la única persona que ha estado al lado tuyo,no pudiste evitar creer que esto que teniamos era amor.No sé tú,pero yo quiero algo mejor para mi vida.-Y se fue dejando a Valerio solo con sus pensamientos.

(...)

En los días que siguieron,Valerio penso mucho en lo que Lu le había dicho. Tal vez tenia razón,tal ves todo ese "amor" que creia sentir por ella no era más que una ilusión. Una necesidad de sentirse amado y amar a alguien más. Siendo asi,ya no le quedaba nada. No solo estaba sin dinero sino que también sin amigos ya que la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta ese momento no quería verlo ni en figuritas y todo por su culpa. Había artuinado lo que tal vez había sido lo unico real en su vida.

Extrañaba a Nadia. Ella había sido la única persona a la que le había confiado su más oscuro secreto y la única que había sido su amiga. Necesitaba recuperarla.Ya había perdido muchas cosas,pero no soportaría perderla a ella. Asi que decidio que recuperaria su amistad. Costara lo que costara.

(...)

Era otro largo día de trabajo en la tidnda de los Shana y Nadia estaba acomodando algunas cosas por lo cual no vio cuando Valerio entro a la tienda.

-¿Que haces aqui?-le pregunto mirandolo friamente cuando lo vio.

-Necesito hablar contigo y Omar me dijo que estabas aqui.-le respondio Valerio

-Ah,mira...pero yo no quiero hablar contigo,Valerio.

-Nadia,por favor...-le suplico.

-Valerio,¿estas consciente del daño que me causaste?-lo mira seria y dolida.-Sé que no fuiste tu quién difundio el video,pero lo grabaste. No te importe en lo absoluto. Un amigo no le haría algo asi a una amiga.

-Lo sé,me equivoque. Fui un idiota y quería pedirte perdón por eso.-bajo la mirada avergonzado de si mismo.-Pero quiero que comencemos de nuevo. Nadia,yo nunca tuve muchas personas a las que pude llamar 'amigos' y vos fuiste la primera amiga que tuve y no quiero perder eso porque al final fuiste lo mejor que me paso.

-¿Y por que me hiciste eso,Valerio?-se cruza de brazos y lo mira.-¿Que te hice para que me hicieras algo asi?

-Nada,pero lo que hice no fue algo contra a ti en absoluto.No pense en las consecuencias de mis actos.-le respondio-.Lo que hice,lo hice para que Lu se diera cuenta de una buena vez que Guzman no es para ella. Se que te dio asco saber la clase de relación que tuve con ella,y ahora cada vez que pienso en eso más asco me da a mi,pero necesito que me entiendas...Lu y yo nunca tuvimos buenos padres.Nunca les importamos como es debido y eso nos hizo sentir solos. Solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro y todo empezo con un juego que al final no era más que una necesidad de sentirnos amados por alguien...aunque sea alguien de nuestra propia familia...

Nadia lo escucho atentamente y,a pesar del asco que le había dado la relación incestuosa de Lu y Valerio,no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos. Tal vez los había juzgado duramente...

-Yo...no se que decir...-dijo la morena.

-No es necesario que digas nada,solo quiero que te tomes un tiempo para pensarlo.-dijo Valerio.-Yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos o que al menos nos llevemos bien. No quiero estar peleado contigo,Nadia.

Dicho esto,Nadia vio como Valerio le dio uba media sonrisa para luego salir de la tienda.

(...)

Ya era bastante de noche y Nadia no podia dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. No podia dejar de pensar en Valerio. Había estado muy enojada con él,pero lo que él le había dicho logro ablandarla un poco. Quizas porque ella,en el fondo,lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a ese chico tan desesperante,pero alegre y tierno. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir,él se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y también lo había considerado su amigo. Sin embargo,lo que había hecho la había dolido demasiado. No sabía si podía perdonarlo,aunque quisiera.

Luego de pensarlo varias veces,llego a una solución. En estos últimos tiempos necesitaba a un amigo,lo necesitaba a él. "Espero no equivocarme" pensó mientras agarraba su celular y desbloqueaba el número de Valerio para enviarle un mensaje.

"Esta bien,te perdono. Pero por única y última vez. Yo también quiero que volvamos a empezar desde cero..."le escribio y lo envió.

(...)

Valerio estaba leyendo un libro cuando le llego un mensaje.Al ver de quién era y lo que decia,sonrió emocionado. Se prometió que esta vez no lo volvería a arruinar. Su amistad con Nadia era lo único bueno que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y no quería perderla.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algo que me decepciono de Élite es ver que Valerio y Nadia nunca recuperaron su amistad. Asi que decidi arreglar eso con un one shot y aqui esta.


End file.
